dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kelcat
Welcome to my talk page! * If you message me here, I will reply here. * Don't forget to sign your messages with ~~~~ or click the signature icon: . * Add a title in the Subject/headline section. * You can also contact me at community central. Archives:1 2 3 4 Season's Greetings Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays/Qwanza/Hannukah/Whatever the appropriate seasonal greeting may be - 22:55, December 24, 2015 (UTC) : Thank you! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you too!! -- 01:58, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Help with removing a page Hey Kelcat, I created a page by mistake, not realizing I could rename the original page created. Can you please delete or assist me with deleting Robe as the proper page created was Keeper's Robe. : Sure thing! It's been deleted. -- 19:19, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Happy New Years! (as above) - 07:43, January 4, 2016 (UTC) : And the same to you! Hopefully it'll be a good one for the wiki -- 07:55, January 4, 2016 (UTC) War Table Hey Kelcat, I have been trying to properly display operations for Jaws of Hakkon on the War table page but nothing I do seems to properly display them correctly. One of the operations seems to be messing with the entire table, as well as the repeatable missions which I threw at the end of the table temporarily, I'm surprised no one has realized this. Can you please provide assistant on the matter. : Ugh, I've been messing with this for an hour and can't seem to fix it. I've narrowed it down to having something to do with that category "Pages where template include size is exceeded" but I can't figure out exactly what that means or how to fix it. I'll have to do some research and maybe contact wikia. Thanks for bringing it to my attention. -- 07:59, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :: Hey Kelcat, I think I figured it out. The War table has become too long due to the addition of the "with & without Trespasser DLC" verbage that has been added to quests that have rewards that are altered by the addition of the Trespasser DLC. Instead of wording rewards "without Trespasser DLC," I think I can resolve this issue if we only add "with Trespasser DLC" to the new rewards. What are your thoughts on the matter? ::: That makes sense! I was worried that it was because the article was just too long, but I couldn't get it to fix even when I tried to split it up. I think your idea would be a good solution. In my mind, the "standard" would be without Trespasser--seing as the DLC costs money, so not everyone will have it, so I think that should be listed first with the DLC rewards second, with the note. -- 05:28, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :::: I uncovered a bit more, I guess there is a particular amount of words/characters that can be used with each individual link. All those words/characters combined determine the outcome of the War table page. So as I changed "(without Trespasser DLC)" in the rewards section of each mission to (without Trespasser DLC), I also removed it altogether from the results section of each adviser, and shortened the "(with Trespasser DLC)" to (with Trespasser); I noticed more quests are view-able on the War table page, but it seems at the moment that is the best it is going to get unless War table is either split into 2 parts, or I continue what I'm doing and shorten "(with Trespasser DLC)" to (with Trespasser DLC) in the rewards section as well to further reduce the amount of words/characters being used. Thoughts? ::::: Since the results are only viewable on the war table article, what if instead we just put something line a * or 1 next to the Trespasser rewards in place of the "with trespasser" and then at the top of each section on the war table we could put something like "X denotes reward with Trespasser"? -- 20:49, January 11, 2016 (UTC) That might be the route we have to go, I will experiment a bit in the rewards section further; as simply changing (with Trespasser DLC) to (with Trespasser DLC) reduces the amount of characters used from 60 to 19 and although 1 is shorter, that is still 12 characters in length. : Take a look at Upon the Waking Sea on the war table article. I used †, which is usually for deceased characters but shows up better than *. For Joepshine and Leliana I put the symbol after the item name, and for Cullen I put it before the name. Not sure which looks better, or if there's a better solution. 07:50, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :: I'm not really a fan of † but if we have to use it it looks better at the end then at the beginning. Before going that route we could change the results from (with Trespasser) to (Trespasser) and in the rewards section I could just delete (without Trespasser DLC) since that is what would be obtained regardless as well as shorten (with Trespasser DLC) to (with Trespasser). Those deletions would free up at least 29 characters per adviser, see An Offer from the Blades of Hessarian. Thoughts? ::: Yeah, that sounds good. I'm not a big fan of the symbol myself, to be honest. -- 02:24, January 16, 2016 (UTC) :::: I'll start working on this sometime this week :::: Kelcat, I am made all of the adjustments but still no solution. While on the War table page, if you click edit on the left, then scroll to the bottom the entire page looks fine. But when you save it, it reverts back to the issue we are dealing with. I'm not sure where to go from here. No further shortening will make a substantial difference. Any recommendation? : Okay, let me see if I can scrounge up some help from others because nothing I've tried works either. -- 05:54, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Dragon Bone Hey Kelcat, I am trying to make adjustments to Dragon Bone page but for some reason the page is stating it is locked. Can this be unlocked? : Sorry about that, I meant to lock it only to unregistered users because they kept removing acquisition details. You should be able to edit it now. -- 20:28, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :: Ok thank you, feel free to re-lock the page later today if need be. Schematics Hey Kelcat, I was wondering if I could arrange the schematics to be viewed the same was as they are found on the armor/weapon crafting menu, from best to worst, instead of how it is now from Tier 1 to 4? I find it rather annoying that I have to scroll to find what I am looking for. See Shield schematics. What do you think? : I don't really have a particular opinion one way or another as all of the fields can be manually sorted on the page. Perhaps bring it up on the talk pages and see what others think? -- 05:53, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Valuables Hey Kelcat, the item Gold Ring (Inquisition) and Single Gold Ring are one in the same. The Gold ring's descriptions is: A Single Gold Ring. Not sure if it would be best just to delete: Single Gold Ring as that is not the actual item. : I'll go ahead and delete A Single Gold Ring. The thought had been that they were two separate assets in the game, but I can't find anything in-game to show that A Single Gold Ring actually exists in the game. Might have been removed before release. -- 05:54, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Editing a page (Harvester fight) Good day! You asked me to participate in cleaning up the page about the Harvester fight. There are some problems though, maybe you can suggest something. 1) The page is a mess already, and it's pretty large. If I'll add something more, it will become even more puzzling. I'm kind of reluctant to remove parts of the existing content entirely, especially since: 2) I obviously didn't test this DLC with all available classes and builds. Some of the existing advice on the page may or may not be valid - I wouldn't know for sure. 3) The page has to be completely restructured. Is it even possible to add more than 1 level of headlines here? --Paul 987 (talk) 19:30, January 20, 2016 (UTC) : Heh, yeah the page is very much a mess. My hope was/is to have someone who's experienced enough with the fight to be able to at least weed out some of the stuff on the article that isn't of any help. The problem being that I've never beaten the Harvester myself so I can't say for sure what definitely doesn't work. If you don't know for sure either that's totally fine. I would love to see at least part of the page divided out into difficulties though, given that the strategies between playing on easy vs. hardcore are definitely different. There's also a lot on the talk page itself that I think may be useful to incorporate. So yeah, if you can think of anything you can add or remove from the article, that'd be great, but if not I think I'd definitely like to move at least some of what you and others have written on the talk page into the article itself. You can add several layers of subheaders on articles. It's just a matter of using "=". So a sub within a sub within a header would look like this: Header Sub-Header Sub-Sub Header ... and so on. -- 05:54, January 21, 2016 (UTC) I assume the only way is to edit the page directly (no temporary pages or something)? It looks like I'd better compose the article in some external editor and replace it all at once. When I have time, that is. As for the difficulty level, it's not necessarily that determinative here. It's more about builds and strategy (on the Easy difficulty it just doesn't matter - it took me about a minute to win when I tried). What bugs me more about it is that the approach which worked for me might basically be an exploit. Using it simply turnes the 2nd phase into a cakewalk. On the other hand, without doing this the 2nd phase tends to deteriorate into unwinnable situation, particularly considering how weak the companions are, and how random/bugged the fight itself is. Unfortunately, the boss fights in this DLC are not as well designed as, say, the Rock Wraith one in DA2, so probably using some exploits is inevitable. Though I'm not even sure the tricks are identical on the different platforms. --Paul 987 (talk) 13:54, January 21, 2016 (UTC) : You can make a sandbox on the wiki in lieu of an external editor. Just create a new article and name it something like User:Paul 987/Sandbox. -- 19:44, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Comic Issue News Posts It occured to me, should we do a news post each time they do a new issue or not? I can't remember if we did that for the other comic series - 10:10, January 22, 2016 (UTC) : I honestly can't recall whether we did or not. Perhaps just have one and then update it every time a new issue comes out? -- 22:36, January 22, 2016 (UTC) avoid rivalry at the Blooming Rose? I know this may sound weird for my first message to you but Ive been playing these games for a while and your walkthroughs have helped me TONS (seriously, thanks SO MUCH for these they are WAY helpful! :D ) so I thought Id ask. I'm in Act 2 on Dragon Age 2 and in a romance with Anders and havent paid for any services at The Blooming Rose but if I do is there a way to avoid getting any rivalry, like going there alone or something or do you only get rivalry on your first visit in Act 1? a little curious and confused as the wiki page for the Blooming Rose isn't very clear on that specific scenario WizardRascal9 (talk) 04:30, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Character pages Hi! With all the edits and reverts and re-reverts that have been happening on multiple character pages, I've started a discussion on my talk page in the interests of avoiding edit warring. It could use some mod oversight/opinions, if you have a moment. 21:00, February 2, 2016 (UTC) : Hah, you have good timing! I'm writing up a response on your talk page now. -- 21:01, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Portability and why it's important Hello Kelcat! I left a new forum thread moments ago regarding our conversion to the new Portable Infobox and why it's important. Not only it's it needed for current mobile traffic but the new markup allows us to update the template code internally for the constant changes in future technology, with the intent to avoid or at least reduce global conversion processes such as this later on. More importantly however, is the fact that the new Portable Infobox simply looks and works better on mobile devices and with the significant climb in mobile views just over the past two years, it is obvious that this trend will continue. Please read the thread and encourage your community to begin a discussion. Our original contact with your community back in August 2015 regarding this topic,unfortunately went unnoticed. We are excited about the conversions as well as the growth in mobile users and want to make sure your community is aware as well. Thank you! Portability thread Pinkachu (talk) 19:59, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :: Hey have you heard anything back about this yet? - 14:03, February 8, 2016 (UTC) ::: Nothing beyond what's in the forum they posted. -- 19:27, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Regarding your comment about the videos (1) As a matter of fact, I don't think any of my videos ended up being uploaded to the DA wiki. All I see on my profile page are links to youtube... Am I wrong? (2) They aren't for personal use. I intend to link to these videos from the relevant strategy pages (such as Ogre (strategy), for example) as soon as I finish working on my page in a few days' time. If that's still not acceptable, I will change the format of the links into the youtube template, of course. IN (talk) 15:01, February 8, 2016 (UTC) : I see your point. No problem, I will change the links to the youtube template format, then. : IN (talk) 19:59, February 8, 2016 (UTC) :: Done. :: IN (talk) 20:28, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Well, yes, that wasn't mentioned at all, to be honest. We have only discussed the use of a youtube template. Anyway, what is acceptable on a strategy page? Can I link to a youtube video without displaying its preview? I think it goes without saying that seeing a certain strategy in action is always much better than reading a rather vague description thereof. IN (talk) 04:36, February 11, 2016 (UTC) : Ugh. So, basically, it means I can only link to my profile page where these videos appear? Now, if it were a private video of nude girls jumping on a beach or some kind of advertisement, I would be very understanding of such measures, but really... Discussing specific gameplay strategies without making use of the videos is a needlessly harsh challenge for both a writer and a reader. : All right, I realize that debating it won't change a thing, so here's a very concrete question instead: if I add a link to my profile page without explicitly mentioning the video part, along the lines of 'a fuller discussion of this strategy may be found here', will it break any rules? : IN (talk) 05:06, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :: Ah, well... Both Archery (strategy) (formerly, 'Archery: an efficient approach') and Tank, especially the former, were written by me back in the day (early/mid-2010, I think). I suppose both have evolved and mutated somewhat over the years I wasn't active (though Archery was very detailed back then, and even featured a concise Spirit Warrior archery section for the Awakening), but it was funny to see you mention these two pages specifically. :: So, your suggestion is to create a separate 'Solo strategies' page? While I'm not opposed to the idea in principle, there is a question of consistency. Many (if not most) of the strategy pages do feature solo strategy sections written by someone else (e. g., Ogre (strategy)). Is that somehow radically different from my contributions? Should I publish those strategies on the hypothetical 'Solo strategies' page alongside my own? You see the dilemma, I hope. :: I think I'd rather revert the changes I've made to the strategy pages, maybe leaving short notes wherever appropriate (Ser Cauthrien, etc.). To be sincere, that's way too much headache and time/effort investment for my current schedule, so I'll pass :( :: IN (talk) 05:47, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :: Another thing I forgot to mention: I agree that solo runs by themselves are not so common that they should warrant a detailed write-up on every strategy page. However, I think it's universally understood that any solo strategy can be easily adapted for a party format (it doesn't work vice versa, but party is always > solo, so if you pull it off alone, a party can easily do it the same way). In other words, literally any solo strategy advice will work for a party at least just as well (probably better). ::IN (talk) 11:31, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Mount Icons Ok now I can't get the mount icons to show up on the icon section. You don't know how to get it to display proper do you? - 07:55, February 21, 2016 (UTC) : You mean to display properly on the articles? The horse one worked when I just tried it on Taslin Strider. The other icons might need to be perfectly square to work properly. -- 08:00, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :Weird that's exactly what I did. Can you give the dracolisk and hart ones a shot? - 08:05, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :: Ah, I see what happened. I forgot to fix the transformer type on some of the mounts. They need to use the item transformer rather than the creature one as that's the only way I could get the prices to show up right. :: I fixed Hunter Shade Dracolisk and Red Hart; the only other ones I may have missed would be ones that can't be purchased. -- 08:18, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :::Oh ok so i'll have to change the transformer type on each of the mount articles. Btw there's no icon for the nuggalopes because you never buy any of them from the store. Or if there is its somewhere it'll need to be datamined out and i can't get to it - 08:23, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :::: Most of the articles should be correct, but yeah you'll have to change the ones that aren't. I'd say for the nuggalope articles we can probably leave them as creature transformers since they don't have a purchase price or icon. -- 09:03, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Vandalism report I'd like to report has been re-editing the Ferelden page with very inappropriate content and no matter how many times I undo it they just keep doing the same thing over and over again. Could you please help deal with this? --MarkRulez711 (talk) 13:43, March 15, 2016 (UTC) : Sure thing, thanks for letting me know! -- 19:46, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Another vandalism report for you, Kelcat. User Dickbee (http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dickbee) has vandalized the Dorian page by replacing some of the text with symbols. Their changes have been reverted, but I remember seeing this member vandalizing other pages, so I think a time-out might be appropriate. Thanks. P.s. How do I add links to pages here? Clicking on the URL tag just adds []. --Gulfwulf (talk) 18:34, April 10, 2016 (UTC) : Thanks for the heads up, looks like Loleil already took care of it. You have to use double brackets when linking to an article, and then just the article name rather than the web link. So for example Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts becomes Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts (without the nowiki tags on each end). -- 00:33, April 11, 2016 (UTC) :: Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. Yeah, I saw that Loleil already took care of it, but I couldn't see a reason to remove my comment. :) Thanks again. :: --Gulfwulf (talk) 04:22, April 11, 2016 (UTC) ::: No worries! Admins don't always catch this stuff, so letting us know is always appreciated -- 04:43, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Back-and-forth deletion of admin's message Hey, remember Virrac (talk)? The one who has a history of constantly adding the City Elf category to Ameridan's article? Well now he's been removing removing one of your messages from his talk page again. Whenever someone undoes it, he keeps deleting it anyway. Think you have time to review this? --MarkRulez711 (talk) 20:12, March 28, 2016 (UTC) : Yeah, I noticed that. I don't really have a problem with users deleting content from their own talk pages, and we don't have any policy against it here. My goal is to have the user read the comments I leave and by deleting the comment I know Virrac has read and acknowledged my warning. It's in the edit history if it's ever needed, but if a user isn't comfortable or is embarrassed by having admin warnings on their talk page I'm okay with that. -- 20:51, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Spoiler Tags Hello.. Your spoiler tags are not working right now. Do you know why? --Macho man is here 09:18, April 26, 2016 (UTC) : Confirmed for me, for example at Emprise du Lion and Your Trainer, in their Involvement sections. Hidden text is revealed, no toggle. Mozilla/5.0 (Windows NT 6.1; WOW64) AppleWebKit/537.36 (KHTML, like Gecko) Chrome/49.0.2623.112 Safari/537.36 DaBarkspawn (talk) 14:23, April 26, 2016 (UTC) : I believe we had this happen once before when wikia did some kind of system update, which they also appear to have done last night/early this morning. Hopefully it should fix itself in the next day or two, if not we can contact wikia about it. -- 04:34, April 27, 2016 (UTC) : I think Tiere deleted the imported java script, here.. Need to contact him maybe? --Macho man is here 05:55, April 27, 2016 (UTC) :: I'm getting this too. - 07:57, April 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Do you know if any progress has been made on fixing this? - 06:07, May 2, 2016 (UTC) ::: Looks like Tierrie got it fixed. It's working for me now. -- 03:47, May 3, 2016 (UTC) ::: Ditto. DaBarkspawn (talk) 04:13, May 3, 2016 (UTC) __FLAGS__ : In addition to the spoiler tags error, I am now seeing __FLAGS__ on the top of pages. I thought it was just some errant thing when I first saw on Key to the City, but it has shown up on Gifts (Awakening) also. Where I work, the phrase we use is that "We don't want to do an update that will break existing content." I am guessing Wikia does not feel the same way. DaBarkspawn (talk) 01:45, May 1, 2016 (UTC) :: That one I know comes from a few weeks back when they changed our flag functions back to the way it used to be. I've only seen a few of those show up, most seemed to have converted correctly, so if you see any of those in the future, just delete it. :: I'm still looking into the spoiler tags. It's definitely nothing we did on our end, so I'm thinking wikia fragged up their update that they did on the 26th. -- 03:08, May 1, 2016 (UTC) ::: Sounds good, will delete if I see one. DaBarkspawn (talk) 03:27, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Kelcat/DeBarkspawn, the bot reversions worked as long as there were no follow-on edits. Otherwise, it'd just leave the FLAG indication behind. I recommend restoring the links or undoing the bot's change manually, rather than deleting the erroneous header, since the references still exist and valid. I did a couple of them that I ran across last week.--BlueOtter (talk) 08:46, May 10, 2016 (UTC) : Up to Kelcat. I think the only ones I deleted were the two I mention above. DaBarkspawn (talk) 14:19, May 10, 2016 (UTC)